Gundam Wing Fairy Tales
by Azremodehar
Summary: AU GW stories in a roughly 'fairy tale' format.
1. One

Once upon a time, there was a creature called the Duo-bat.  
  
The Duo-bat was considered to be extremely cute, and mischievous by all   
the experts. However, it was very rare.  
  
One day, the Beautiful Queen Relena of Sank heard of the wondrous   
creature, and, in her curiosity, asked that one be brought before her,   
for her to see.  
  
All the greatest adventurers in the Kingdom went searching for the   
Duo-bat, but none could find the evasive creature. Some few saw it,   
but it flew out of range before it could be captured.  
  
Eventually, all the adventurers in the kingdom gave up. However, the   
Queen still wanted to see the Duo-bat.  
  
So, her brother, Prince Milliard of Sank, and her Royal Knight, Dame   
Dorothy Catalonia, set off with a years supplies, in opposite   
directions.  
  
They explored high, and low, throughout the world, to no avail. After   
nearly a year, the Prince returned. More time passed, and then, a year   
to the day later, the Royal Knight returned, carrying with her, in a   
gilded silver cage, the small creature that was known as the Duo-bat.  
  
The Queen was captivated by the Duo-bat's sheer adorableness, and had a   
large garden built for it in one of her solars.  
  
Years passed, and the Queen was happy, and all in her Kingdom were   
happy as well. All save the lone Duo-bat.  
  
The Queen, realising that her Duo-bat was not happy, went to her solar   
one day and asked it, "Why are you not happy, little Duo-bat? I have   
given you this beautiful place to live in, the finest foods you can   
eat. Here, you can have anything you want!"  
  
The Duo-bat looked at her and said, "Anything, but what I truly want.   
Yes, this place is beautiful, and warm, and comfortable, and safe, and   
all most creatures could ever want. But, for a creature of the wing   
such as I, this space is dark, and confining. I need to see the earth   
below me, and the sky above me, and feel the wind carry me up above   
the clouds." Queen Relena picked the tiny Duo-bat up in her hand,   
looked it in the eye and said, "Well, if you are truly unhappy, and   
you wish to feel the wind, and see the earth and sky again, than you   
shall."  
  
And so, she went to window, opened it up, and held the Duo-bat   
outside. The Duo-bat stood up in her hands, and said to her, "Thank   
you, kind Queen. I will never forget you." Then, he bowed, and flew   
away into the horizon. The Queen watched, until she could see it no   
more, then she turned, and closed the window behind her, a single tear   
on her cheek.  
  
Many years passed, and the Queen ruled her people fairly, and wisely.   
She married a golden haired Prince, from the barren deserts, and they   
had many beautiful children together.  
  
The Duo-bat, for his part, lived a happy, and carefree life, never   
forgetting the kind Queen of Sank.  
  
Then, one day, many, many years later, the Duo-bat returned to the   
peaceful Kingdom of Sank. He flew into an open window, and asked a   
servant, "Excuse me, but could you tell me where the Queen is?"  
  
The servant was startled, but he said, "Queen Relena? She lies on her   
deathbed, at the end of the corridor." The servant pointed, then   
continued on his way.  
  
"Thank you," the Duo-bat called. Then, the Duo-bat flew down the hall,   
to where Queen's room was. The door was slightly ajar, so the Duo-bat   
flew in. It flew over to her bedside and landed on her table.  
  
"Queen Relena?" it asked. The Queen opened her eyes, and looked up at   
it.  
  
"Ahh...you didn't forget me after all," the Queen said. The Duo-bat   
hopped down next to her, and said, "I never forget..."  
  
The Queen smiled, and said, "So I see. Have you enjoyed flying above   
the clouds?"  
  
The Duo-bat nodded, smiling, and said, "Yes, I have. It is a pity you   
humans cannot fly."  
  
The Queen sighed, and said, "Yes..." The Duo-bat began hovering again,   
and said, "I'm sorry, I have to go now."  
  
The Queen nodded, and said, "I understand...I must go too. Goodbye,   
friend."  
  
The Duo-bat replied, "Goodbye, friend." And then, the Queen breathed   
her last breath, and passed away.  
  
The Duo-bat flew to the window, took one last look at the Queen, and   
said, "I'll see you in your next life." Then the Duo-bat flew out the   
window, to look for its friend.  
  
~fin.~  



	2. Two

Once, a long time ago, in a land far to the east, there lived a boy. The boy was a quiet, and serious person, with a kind heart. The boy lived in the mountains on his own, for his mother and father had passed away when he was very young. He lived in peace, for many years, and grew to be a beautiful young man, with wild brown hair, and piercing blue eyes.   
His life was simple, but good.   
  
One day, in the boy's fifteenth year, a magnificent white and red dragon flew over his mountaintop home. The dragon saw the young man, tending his herb garden, and was stricken by his beauty. The dragon hovered above the young man, and watched him work until sunset, then left when he went inside.   
  
The dragon returned every day for a year, watching the young man. One day, the dragon couldn't take it any more, and flew away. A month passed, and a summer storm raged outside. The young man had shut himself up in his house, and was reading, when he heard a knock at the door. The young man set his book aside, and went to his door. He peered out through a crack, and called,   
  
"Who is it?" And the voice from the other side said,   
  
"I am just a traveling scholar, and I have been caught in the storm." The young man opened the door a bit, and invited the scholar in. The scholar stepped in and said, "Thank you," as the young man closed the door behind him.   
  
"You are welcome," the young man said. "My name is Heero." The young man bowed politely to the scholar. The scholar said,   
  
"My name is Wufei," and bowed politely as well. The young man offered the scholar some tea, and the scholar accepted. They sat in companionable silence, throughout the storm. The storm lasted a week, and when it was over, the young man said,   
  
"Wufei, would you like to stay here on the mountaintop with me?" And the scholar said,   
"Yes, I would like that very much." And so, the young man and the scholar lived happily on the mountaintop, for ten years. Then, one day, the Emperor's soldiers came. They knocked on the door, and when the young man opened it, they said,   
  
"Heero Yuy, by the Emperor's orders, you are being conscripted to the army." The young man stood there in shock, as the soldier handed him the conscription notice. The scholar came to the door, and said,   
  
"Why must he be conscripted? He is a simple farmer, and knows nothing of warfare." And the soldier replied,   
  
"Because, he can still die for the Emperor." And so, no matter what the scholar said, the soldiers took the young man away to the army. After the soldiers left with the young man, the scholar took his true form, as the dragon, and flew off, following the soldiers. However, he could not follow them forever, and eventually, lost them.   
  
A year passed, and the dragon looked far and wide for the young man. In his searching, he saw the poor state of the land, and the injustice carried on by the Emperor's men. Then, he saw the young man, lying in a ditch, by the side of the road. In a fury, the dragon landed by him, not even thinking to change his shape. The young man looked up, and said,   
  
"Wu…fei…? It's you, isn't it?" For the young man had a good heart, and was able to see his friend in the dragon. And the dragon said,   
  
"Yes, it's me." And the dragon held the young man, and asked, "What happened? What have they done to you?!" And the young man said,   
  
"They did this, the beat me and left me to die, because I would not do as they wished, and kill a child." And indeed, the dragon saw that his friend was dying, and he wept. But then, an amazing thing happened. When the dragon's tears fell on the young man, the young man changed into a dragon as well. He changed into a beautiful black and green dragon, and his eyes remained the same piercing blue. And the dragon Wufei was surprised, and glad that his friend was alive, for dragons are eternal beings, and cannot die.   
  
So, the dragons looked at each other, and the dragon Heero said,   
  
"The capital." And the dragon Wufei nodded, and they flew off. In the capital, the Emperor was holding court, and telling his nobles of his latest triumphant conquest, when the dragons flew over the courtyard in a rush of wind. The Emperor paused in what he was saying, and said,   
  
"See, the Heavens have sent these Imperial Dragons to serve me as a sign of their approval!" The courtiers oohed, and ahhed, for indeed, the dragons were five-clawed Imperial Dragons. And then the dragon Heero said,   
  
"Fool, we have not come to serve you. We have come to rid this land of you presence." The Emperor gaped, and stared, and the dragon Wufei said,   
  
"You are a cruel and unjust Emperor. The people of this land have been suffering under your tyrannical rule, and that of your father, and his father. Your entire Dynasty has been a cruel, despotic one." And the Emperor, being a foolish and ignorant man, pointed to the dragons, and said,   
  
"Guards! Kill them!" And while most of the guards blindly obeyed the Emperor, and foolishly attacked the dragons, a few were wise, and one of them said,   
  
"No, I will not. For they speak only the truth, and they are of a higher type of being than you." And the wise guards went and stood behind the dragons, and aided them. And then, the Emperor, fool though he was, realised he would be unable to win, and surrendered. And the dragons executed the Emperor, and put a kind and just man on the throne. And they lived as the new Emperor's advisors for many years, and helped him build a great and prosperous empire. And as long as the new Emperor, and his sons, and his sons' sons, and their sons lived, the land was ruled wisely, and justly.  
  
The End 


End file.
